We're All Crazy in This Town
by Jen Ramen
Summary: Jen and her friends move to Happy Tree Town to find a better life, yet they don't know how the town allows everyone to defy death, and they find themselves deciding whether they should learn to cope with the town's strange nature and become a Happy Tree Friend, or leave for the sake of their sanity.
1. Part 1

**This is Jen here!**

**great to be back with some ideas and all that! (rhyme not intended)  
><strong>

**so anyways here's a treat for ya even though i missed Halloween~ Ramen**

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are!" the ebony haired girl with lavender eyes cheerfully announced to her four friends. "This is our new home!" The others smiled along with her as they all walked into Happy Tree Town. <em>This place is nice<em>, the girl thought, _much nicer than the city, for sure_.

As they walked through the neighborhood, some people noticed them and waved. Then finally the girl stopped in front of a house and got out some keys. She looked at a tag attached to them with numbers on it, then looked back at the house. She smiled and went to the door, unlocking it and going inside with the others following her. The house was nice and spacious, already furnished to everyone's liking.

She spun around, smiling at the others. "Okay, let's make sure everyone's here. Kat," The chestnut haired girl beamed as she raised her hand, "Cori," the gray haired girl twirled happily, "Ben," the pale blonde waved, "and Pappy." A small hand tugged the ebony haired girl's black and gray striped sweater, making her look down at the little auburn haired girl smiling up at her. She smiled back at her sweetly then looked at the others. "Okay, we're all here!"

Kat smiled happily, "that's great! So now what do we do Jen?"

Jen looked at her for a moment. "I guess we could either relax or go out to explore. Whatever you guys want." Everyone began going off to do something, but she quickly added in, "but make sure that someone's with Pappy if she's going outside!"

"I'll stick with her," Ben called out.

"Okay." Jen watched as they all left to do something, and sighed. "Maybe now we'll be okay…" She went outside and stretched, breathing in the fresh clean air. _Maybe I'll go and see if there's a nice park somewhere._ She walked through the neighborhood, looking around at all the trees and simple houses. She smiled as she saw man across the street with his son, who looked around Pappy's age. There was also a guy with yellow-green hair and strange eyes. _Is that… candy in his hair?_

She watched as the hazel haired father looked at the guy unhappily, and sternly tell him to go away. After that, the father and his son walked off. _What was that about?_ Jen wondered. She was about to keep walking when suddenly he noticed her. He quickly crossed over to her and she noticed why his eyes looked odd. His left eye was yellow with a slight green tint, and his right was just simply green.

"Huh, you don't look familiar," he said, then laughed for a brief moment. "Do you like sweets?"

"Oh, um yes I do…" He smiled and clapped his hands, laughing for a brief moment again. "Are you all right?"

"Hm?" He stopped mid-clap, and for a moment he appeared puzzled, but then he looked at her with a big smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry 'bout that." He outstretched his hand for her to shake. "I'm Nutty." Jen looked at his jacket which was the same color as his hair, and his shirt was cream colored with a bunch of pale red blue and green swirls.

She gave a small smile and shook his hand. "I'm Jen, nice to meet you Nutty." He smiled.

* * *

><p>"So you new here?" Nutty asked as he walked along side Jen, his hands behind his head.<p>

"Yes, I am," Jen replied, "I just moved into the town with my friends today in fact."

"Sweet!" Jen giggle at his choice of words, which made him smile. "So where are your friends?"

"Not sure. We all split up to something we thought would help settling in be easier."

"And you chose to walk with a nutjob," he chuckled.

She looked at him with a smirk. "You're not that bad."

"Really? Well you haven't seen me at parties. I'm that one guy that's just bouncing from wall to wall uncontrollably." They both laughed at the thought. "Seriously though, you haven't seen me when I'm on a major sugar rush."

"Well I look forward to seeing that!"

Nutty laughed, and was about to say something else, when he suddenly stopped walking. Jen stopped as well and looked at him with a confused expression. He just looked ahead of them, though he looked calm, Jen could see a mixture of happy and concerned emotions in his eyes. "Nutty?" He slightly nodded in the direction he was looking, and Jen slowly turned her head.

* * *

><p><strong>oh gosh cliffhangers! apologies to those who hate em, but i had tooooooo! i'm enjoying this story already, so of-a-flippin-course imma keep on with this! so see ya next time~Ramen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


	2. Part 2

**So i'm writing this at my own pace and everythings good, then, all of a sudden i REALLY wanna change the pairings... but idk  
><strong>

**also idk how i should go about doing the other oc's pov's without making the story jumping from place to place... hmmm...**

* * *

><p>Jen slowly turned her head, and saw a guy with green hair, and he wore military styled clothing, including a hat. He was looking at something, and hadn't noticed them. She looked back at Nutty, even more confused. "What's wrong?" she asked.<p>

He snapped out of whatever had him so petrified and looked away uncomfortably. "It's nothing… I just don't know whether it's a good idea to say hi to him right now," he said cautiously, "I've never been good with knowing when it comes to him." _That and I don't want her to meet him when he's not himself_, Nutty thought. _He's pretty messed up and scary when he gets that way, and I don't want Jen to be afraid of him_.

"Oh, okay then." Nutty saw her look disappointed, and he suddenly felt bad. After all, she was new, so it would be normal for her to want to meet others.

He quickly tried to think of some way to cheer her up. "Hey I know. Let me introduce you to one of my other pals!" He grabbed Jen's hand and ran in another direction. Neither of them noticed that the guy had seen them run off.

* * *

><p>Jen stared at the building in front of them. "Hey, so why are we here again?" she asked Nutty.<p>

"Silly, I already told you! I want you to meet one of my friends!" the boy replied, taking her hand as he went inside. It was a little dinner, behind the counter was a girl with dark blue hair with a flower in it, wearing a cute dress in a lighter shade of her hair color, and a necklace that… looked a lot like an air freshener, but Jen decided not to pay much mind to it.

The girl looked up and waved. "Hey Nutty," she greeted, then saw Jen, and her light fuchsia eyes shined. "Who's your little friend? She's so pretty! Wonder how she ended up hanging out with a nutjob like you…" Nutty slightly frowned at the last part, but smiled again, hoping Jen hadn't noticed.

"This is Petunia, but she's not the one I was talking about. Petunia, this is Jen. She's new here."

Despite the offended look Petunia shot at Nutty, she smiled at Jen. "It's nice to meet you Jen; I hope you enjoy living here."

"Anyways, is Cuddles here? I want him to meet Jen!"

Petunia shook her head. "He and Giggles got into another fight. After Giggles stormed off, he apologized for arguing in front of everyone, and then left to get his mind off it."

Nutty was astonished. "Again?"

"Yeah, they've been fighting a lot. I don't think Cuddles can take much more." Nutty sighed and shook his head sadly. "So I guess that ruined your plan, huh? Sorry, maybe he'll feel better tomorrow."

He nodded and turned to Jen. "Guess we'll have to see him later."

Jen smiled. "It's okay," she said, "I should probably get home. It was nice meeting you Petunia." Petunia said goodbye as they left. "Well, see you tomorrow Nutty. I had fun for my first day here, and it was thanks to you."

He smiled. "You give me too much credit."

"Ha ha, well, see you tomorrow!" With that she walked back in the direction she came. She was almost there when suddenly, two arms linked with hers.

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


	3. Part 3

**Okay guys, so due to being very busy, i won't be able to update often... :(  
><strong>

**but you can just let your worries about that bother you later cos here's another chapter!**

* * *

><p>Jen felt confused for a moment. Then she looked to her left to see a guy with dark green hair, dressed nice but kind of like a villain from the movies, and when she looked to her right it appeared to be the same person, but wearing a fedora.<p>

They chuckled like little boys who had done something stupid when they were told a bunch of times not to. "Um…. who are you two?" Jen asked sounding a little tired from her day. They stopped chuckling and looked at her, then at each other with a smirk.

"Did you hear that, lil bro?" the one with the fedora asked the other.

The other chuckled, "sure did. She wants to know who we are."

Jen glanced from one to the other, confused. "What?" They let go and quickly stood in front of her.

"I'm Shifty," the one with the hat said.

"I'm Lifty," said the other, "we're twins, and also thieves, to put it simply."

Jen raised an eyebrow. "Is there a more _complex_ way to put it or something?"

They both shrugged and simultaneously said, "Not really." They grinned and chuckled, which made Jen roll her eyes.

"Yeah, okay, well I need to get home, so…." She tried to get past them, but they kept getting in the way. _Oh, right_, she thought, _they're thieves. So they'll probably want something from me._ She sighed, regretting that she left her money at home. Then she remembered something.

The two were chuckling, probably plotting some way to steal something from her. "Hey, you guys aren't going to find any luck trying to steal from me." They stopped and looked at her, puzzled.

"And why's that?" they asked.

"Because I don't have anything worth stealing with me," she said, putting her hands in her sweater pockets.

Lifty saw her hand shifting in one of the pockets and smirked. "Oh really?" he asked, "then what's in that pocket."

"Oh, you know, just an old ring," she pulled her hand out and showed them the ring. "It isn't worth anything."

Lifty looked at his brother, who looked back at him with the same thought in mind. "Okay," he said. "Tell you what; if you give us that ring, we'll leave you alone until next time we meet."

Jen smiled, "Deal." She tossed the ring to them, and as she passed by, she called back to them, "Just so you two know that ring is actually a fake." She grinned as she watched them look at the ring, then back at her with betrayed expressions. "Later!"

As she ran off, the two brothers glanced at each other, a smirk on their faces. "I like her already," the older one said.

The younger one nodded, "she's smart." He looked at the ring in his hand. _I think I'll keep this, even though it's a fake._

* * *

><p>Jen opened the door and was tackled by Kat, who hugged her tightly. "Welcome back, Jen!" she exclaimed happily.<p>

"Love you too Kat, now please get off before you break my back!" Jen struggled to say, trying to breathe.

Alarmed, Kat let go, sitting up. "Sorry Jen. Oh, Ben made dinner by the way!"

"It's not pasta is it? Last time he made that, he managed to burn everything!" She heard a chuckle come from the kitchen, and Ben walked out. "Oh, so you didn't burn the kitchen down?"

"Ha, wouldn't want you to take my cooking rights," he said. "I made pizza."

"Even better!" she chuckled.

Later that night, Ben tucked in Pappy after Cori got her ready for bed. Jen was getting into bed just as Ben walked in. "Ben… why are you in here, I'm not Pappy."

"I know that," the pale blonde said, looking around the room wearily, "just wanted to make sure you were all right… I feel a little uneasy. I don't know…." He glanced at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Go to your own room, you're not staying in here."

He chuckled, "worth a shot."

"_Goodnight_ Ben." Once he left, she turned off the lamp, and went to sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


End file.
